Clone armor
Phase I With some design assistance from Jango Fett, the basic armor design became composed of twenty form-fitting plates of lightweight plastoid-alloy composite, sealed to a black bodysuit and weighed just under forty kilograms. Because the armor would be used by an army of physically identical clones, only one size was needed. It loosely resembled Mandalorianshock trooper armor, as a result of Jango's participation in its design. The austere sensibilities of Kaminoan society resulted in the blindingly pristine white state of each set of armor, although command units originally had stripes of different colors, depending on their rank (yellow meaning commander, red meaning captain, blue meaning lieutenant, and green meaning sergeant). However, as the Clone Wars progressed, the colorized markings began to identify the troopers with specific units. The helmets usually had fins on the top. As the Clone Wars progressed, some troopers customized their armor to show their individuality with items such as visors, rangefinders, pauldrons, kamas, enhanced communications gear, and jetpacks. A light source could be attached to the helmets to illuminate dark areas.[1] Some troopers even painted unique designs on their armor and helmets according to personal tastes. th (29).jpg Phase II Phase II incorporated all of its predecessor's systems in addition to polarized lenses, padding, and stronger, lighter armor plates. It could also support more modular attachments, making it superior to its predecessor. Unlike early iterations of the Phase I armor, color was used to denote unit affiliation instead of rank. Phase II armor was introduced around 21 BBY, and slowly replaced Phase I armor in the months following. Phase II armor was the basis of the stormtrooper armor later worn by the soldiers of Emperor Palpatine's Empire. Another variant of the Phase II armor was the Katarn armor. ARC trooper armor was also modified to be Phase II. The new armor incorporated a more advanced air filtration and oxygen supply system, polarized lenses, and an annunciator to make speech more comprehensible. Clone trooper malian by labj-d3az3u3.png 308th commander by darkflames1978-da0nf6s.jpg 308th clone paratrooper sol by darkflames1978-daoxq4f.jpg 308th medic ray by darkflames1978-da15a45.jpg Galactic marine 21st nova corp by alexiosi-d5iug3b.jpg fb5d6e31714780759a36a2efc968fcfc-dad6w5b.jpg clone_sniper_concept_by_halonut117-dac9imb.jpg 308th_arc_captain_mike_by_darkflames1978-da0nezb.jpg oc__null_ep00___zero___arc_troop_by_jarein-d3jny1k.jpg desert_blue_by_alishmcmalish-d8wk9jn.jpg clone_stalker_by_master_cyrus.jpg arc_trooper_vega_by_master_cyrus-d9j06zd.jpg trooper_concep7_by_voodooheartscircus-d61pszq.jpg battleclone_by_voodooheartscircus-d641qu2.jpg conceptclone62_by_voodooheartscircus-d63urta.jpg conceptclone6_by_voodooheartscircus-d63tj0q.jpg firestorm_trooper_by_art_dewhill-d385r4r.jpg clone_trooper_a_53_solus_kad_by_blayaden-d5vtsxo.png Specialized Armor addition to the standard infantry troopers that composed the bulk of the clone army, a select number of clones were trained for specialized roles, such as piloting[34] and command.[35] As the Clone Wars progressed, more clone trooper variants were deployed, from jet troopers[58] and flame troopers[35] to Advanced Recon Commandos[33] and Covert Ops clone troopers.[21] In addition, regular clone troopers could carry heavier weaponry and armor and carry the designation of Heavy clone trooper and Repeater clone troopers.[60] Combat role-specialized variants *Advanced Recon Force troopers carried out reconnaissance and surveillance for Jedi Generals.[20] *Advanced Recon Commandos performed special reconnaissance missions. Regular clone troopers could be promoted to the rank of ARC trooper.[33] **Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commandos represented the GAR's most elite and deadly soldiers.[9] **Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos, though deemed failed experiments, were activated as the GAR's lead clone Intelligence units.[6] *Blurrg troopers were troopers who rode blurrgs and carried flamethrowers for anti-armor roles.[60] *Clone assassins were engineered with fast reflexes, trained in stealth, and armed with vibroblades.[61] *Clone commandos trained, lived, and worked together in four-unit squads to perform covert operations that were too complex for ordinary troopers. They were regarded as superior to standard clone troopers, though not quite the equals of ARC troopers.[17][12] *Clone blaze troopers were equipped with heavily armed and armored battle suits, designed for heavy engagements.[61] *Clone marines were specifically trained to repel Separatist boarding parties, as well as to board and sabotage enemy capital ships.[46] *Covert Ops clone troopers were trained for stealth missions, including assignments that marked clone deserters for summary execution.[21] *Clone ordnance specialists were troopers trained for the disarmament and disposal of explosive weapons.[62] *Clone scout troopers performed reconnaissance and scout missions.[45] *Clone trooper commanders combined enhanced tactical knowledge with advanced combat skills.[2] *MEC trooper, a heavily armed class of clone trooper variants.[63] *Clone shadow troopers were an elite group of stealth units trained for covert operations that pertained to Republic Intelligence jurisdiction.[64] *Clone shock troopers of the elite Coruscant Guard under Homeworld Security Command were tasked with enforcing law and order on Coruscant.[20][45] **Included riot clone troopers, who received additional training in riot control.[65] *Clone trooper medics were trained to diagnose and treat wounded soldiers in the field.[66] Environment-specialized variants *Clone cold assault troopers were trained specifically for battle and survival in extremely cold regions.[67] *Clone SCUBA troopers were adapted for aquatic warfare.[68][69] Equipment-specialized variants *Anti-air clone trooper carried missile launchers for use against aerial targets.[60] *AT-RT drivers piloted All Terrain Recon Transport walkers.[45] *AT-TE commanders led the massive All Terrain Tactical Enforcer walkers.[30] *BARC troopers were expert BARC speeder riders.[45] *Clone blaze troopers and clone trooper grenadier provided heavy, close range anti-troop firepower.[61] *Clone engineers were a special group of troopers trained in vehicle maintenance and demolition work.[46] *Clone heavy troopers were heavy weapons specialists, equipped with specialized armor, and armed with missile and rocket launchers.[46] *Clone jet trooper were equipped with jetpacks and trained for aerial combat.[46] *Clone lancer troopers operated speeder bikes and jousted with power lances.[70] *Clone paratroopers were an elite group of clones specially made for high-altitude combat jumps, and thus they were equipped with specialized helmets and armor.[45] *Clone snipers were specialized troopers whose primary objective was to kill enemies from a distance.[46] *Clone heavy gunners were troopers that specialized in heavier anti-troop weapons.[61] *Clone trooper pilots were trained to fly a wide range of vehicles, from the LAAT gunships to the ARC-170starfighters.[45] They also served as field technicians.[58] *Clone flame troopers were specialized in using flamethrowers and other incendiary weapons.[35] *Clone trooper grenadiers carried mortars.[60] *Clone trooper medics carried equipment to diagnose and treat fellow clones in the field.[66] *Special ops clone troopers were called in for dangerous and difficult missions.